Show Me
by missrinkagamine
Summary: Sam heads out to get Dean some more pie, Dean and Castiel bond over porn, and kisses.
1. Chapter 1

**For Deanne 3**

* * *

"SAMAAAAY!" dean yelled to his brother, sam.

"what" sam said

"we need mroe peis"

"but i just buyed pies"

"i ate htem all"

"dean we cant spend all our moenys on dummy pie,, we need to-"

"call pie dummy againa nd i'll kill u"

castiel watche the brothers argue and laughed. castiel took out $20 and gve it to same.

"use this to buy pie" cas said

"but-"

"NO BUTS" dena said, and smacked cas's butt. "dont be rude sam. buy the pie"

"ok"

sam left. dean and castiel sat on the couch and watched porn.

"can u touch my weewee" dean asked castiel, and cas said "ok"

dean pulled down his pants and showed his big weewee

"ur weewee's really big" cas said

"i know" dean said

cas touched deans weewee

dean moaned

"u have the hands of an angel"

"i am an angel"

"oh yeah"

cas kept on touching deaan's weewee, and then dean peed all over castiel's face. ew

* * *

**Ok no the real one is on the next page click the thingy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sammy! We're out of pie!"

"Damn it, Dean, I just bought some yesterday."

"Yeah, well it's gone."

"We can't keep spending our money on your stupid pie! We have to pay for gas, and hotels, and everything else we-"

"You call pie stupid one more time and I'll make sure you never say anything again."

Castiel watched the brothers' exchange in interest. He knew that Dean loved his brother more than anything, so why silence him over something as trivial as pie? Pie must be very important to Dean. Castiel thought that if he contributed to obtaining the pie, Dean would be happy.

"Here," Castiel spoke, and fished a twenty out of his coat's pocket. He held it out to Sam. "Buy as many pies as you can with this."

"Cas, you don't have to do-" Sam was cut off by his brother's voice.

"No, no. Our generous friend Cas wants to pay for pie," Dean stood up from the couch and walked over to Castiel's side. "It would be very rude of us to decline."

Sam sighed, and looked at Castiel. "Are you sure?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "Alright, I'll be back. I don't want to come back to the two of you making out!" Sam left the hotel room, leaving Castiel and Dean alone.

"Thanks Cas, I owe you one," Dean patted his back, went back to the couch and continued watching TV. Castiel followed and sat next to him. He watched the screen, intrigued.

"I don't get it," Castiel spoke. "Why is that man doing that? Is she being punished? I don't recall her doing anything wrong. She looks like she's in pain."

"Don't worry Cas," Dean chuckled. "She enjoys it. I'm sure he loves her."

Castiel cast his eyes downwards, deep in thought. "I don't get your human emotions."

"Huh?" Dean muted the television, silencing the woman's constant moaning, and gave all his attention to the man next to him.

"You tell someone you love them, then you proceed to hurt them. Why?"

Dean went silent. Cas had a point, and Dean didn't have an answer for him. Suddenly, Castiel's head jerked up and Dean found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes, filled with an emotion neither of them could explain.

"I want you to show me," Castiel said softly.

"What?" Dean searched his eyes for something, but he didn't know what he was looking for. The sexual tension in the air was so thick, you could slice it like a pie.

"I want you to show me how you'd love someone," Castiel replied. "It's interesting, how love is different for everyone. How would you express your love, Dean?"

"I don't know if I should."

"You said so yourself, Dean. You owe me one. So I'm asking you to-"

Dean didn't give him time to finish, for he leaned forward and crashed his lips onto Castiel's, taking him by surprise. It was a soft kiss, one that broke the distance between the two, one that you gave to someone you loved.

"You don't have to ask for my love, Cas," Dean said as they parted. "You already have it."

Dean didn't give Castiel a chance to respond; instead he pulled him in for another kiss. It was much more forceful, more passionate. Castiel felt like he and Dean were melting into one, their souls no longer seperate. Soon, their tongues began to explore each others' mouths, occasionally wrestling for dominance.

Castiel never thought he'd enjoy the taste of a beer, pie, and saliva mixture as much as he did at that very moment.

Dean never thought he'd ever be making out with another man.

Sadly, their fun was cut short when Sam walked through the front door with grocery bags filled with pie and caught them in the act. He scoffed. "Unbelieveable."

* * *

**Sorry.**


End file.
